


What Tony Wants...

by Dweebo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sappy, lots of talk of babies, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: Recently, Tony had been having some interesting thoughts about… advancing their relationship. It all started a few weeks ago…-Or, alternately, Tony wants to have a baby and is trying to figure out how to tell Steve.





	What Tony Wants...

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm posting again! Crazy, I know. Im trying to post more so hopefully y'all enjoy!

Tony had never really thought about having children. You see, his whole life it was expected that he would hate his Omega status and everything about it, but he really didn’t. In fact, he quite enjoyed his abilities as an Omega. But he never really thought children would happen because he thought he would never find anyone to share them with, not because he hated children or anything, he actually quite enjoyed them.

But then he found Steve. The lanky Alpha had, quite literally, stumbled into his life two years ago (Tony was not paying nearly enough attention early one day and managed to walk straight into the blonde, proceeding to knock both of them on their asses. Luckily for Tony, Steve found it endearing the way he blushed and apologized about ten times. They went on their first date the next day). There’s was bumps at the beginning, oh boy was there bumps, but now they’ve been bonded for nearly two years and are happier than ever.

However, recently, Tony had been having some interesting thoughts about… advancing their relationship. It all started a few weeks ago…

~

Annabelle Jane Potts-Hogan was born on August 19 and of course, being the godfather, Tony was there in an instant, carrying a large, ostentatious lamb plush, to visit the newborn and some of his closest friends.

He flung open the door, seeing Pepper lying in the bed holding the pink bundle and he felt his grow two times in size. Pepper glanced up and gave him a dazzling, yet tired, smile. “Tony.”

Tony grinned back and set down the plush, walking to her bedside. “Hey Peps, where’s Happy?” Pepper rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips nonetheless. “You know him, making sure everyone here isn’t a terrorist or a ninja or… god knows what actually.”

Tony laughed slightly and cast a look back down at the baby in Pepper’s arms. “May I..?” He asked, holding out his arms. Pepper nodded and carefully handed over the infant. Tony held the baby close, sighing, “Hello little one.” He cooed quietly, sitting down in the seat by Peppers bed.

“She was a real pain to get out, but completely worth it.” Pepper said, watching her child with a loving eye. “Happy was thrilled about it all as well, he wouldn’t leave me or her alone for hours and snarled at anyone who tried to enter the room.”  
Tony nodded, “sounds about right.” He laughed.

Pepper peered at Tony for a beat, seeing the way he interacted with the little one. “So…” she started, and Tony glanced up at her with a questioning eye. “What?” 

Pepper cleared her throat and shuffled a bit. “So, are you and Steve thinking about kids at all?” She asked lightly. 

Tony froze, right as Annabelle let out an annoyed noise and started squirming. “Hey, hey, shush you’re okay.” The girl let out a sigh and shut her eyes again. In similar fashion, Pepper let out an impatient huff. “Tony, you didn’t answer my question.”

Tony tilted his head to the side and let out a breath. “Honestly Pep, I haven’t really thought about it. Steve and I haven’t ever spoken about it. I don’t even know if he wants kids.” Pepper gave him a sympathetic look, while Tony handed her the child back.

“Tony, do you want any babies?” She questioned softly.

Tony stopped to think for a moment. He’d never really thought about it until this second. “I mean, I don’t know Pepper. The idea of them? Amazing, wonderful, even. But execution? Terrifying. There are so many things that can and will go wrong and that’s horrifying.” Annabelle let out a squeaky yawn and Tony softened. “Well they are very cute as well.”

Pepper reached out and took one of his hands, squeezing it. “Tony, talk to Steve. You would make wonderful parents and they really are worth it.” She paused for a moment, and continued, more hesitantly, “and Tony, you’re not your father.”

Tony held eye contact with her for a beat before taking his hand from hers, standing up and letting out a breath. “Well I ought to be headed out now, it was very nice to meet you, Miss. Annabelle. Take care Pepper, I’ll call you soon. Oh, and I never said it but, congrats.”

~

After that day Tony became hyper aware of his surroundings. Odd how before he would have never even noticed a baby unless it was screaming and/or crying. But now everywhere he went it was like he subconsciously looked out for the babies around, catching himself enviously watching another couple and their children. 

And it dawned on him that yes, he definitely wanted kids of his own. Little versions of him and Steve running around the house was something he desperately wanted. A small smile broke out on his face. 

He wanted babies with his Alpha.

But a step towards that would be actually telling Steve, and that terrified Tony. As he came to the realization that he wanted children, a rejection from Steve would hurt terribly. And yet, it had to be done if he wanted to get anywhere. It was now just the mission as to how to actually talk to Steve.

~

Tony woke up surrounded by his Alpha’s scent and smiled, cuddling further into Steve’s side, tucking his nose into Steve’s neck. He heard Steve give a soft growl and he glanced up at his Alpha, who was looking right back at him with a loving look. “Good morning, baby.” Steve murmured and Tony froze slightly at the endearment, but it passed and he nuzzled back in. “Good morning to you as well.” Steve sighed and ran a hand down the side of his mate’s neck, stroking the bondbite prominently left there. “Coffee?” He asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Tony groaned, coffee fantastic, but, “I wanna cuddle longer.” He whined with a faux pout. Steve laughed, kissing Tony’s temple. “What’s got you so affectionate today?” He started, “not that I’m against it or anything but it doesn’t happen every day.”

“I just love you.” Tony purred, sliding his hand over Steve’s hip bone, watching the Alpha’s pupils dilate. Tony enjoyed seeing his mate squirm but quit his pursuits. “Hey Steve there’s something I’ve been needing to talk to you about actually.” He began nervously. Steve frowned, cupping Tony’s cheek. “What is it? Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Tony chuckled, “I’m fine, Steve, it’s just lately I’ve been thinking a lot about our lives and-” 

And of course that’s when Jarvis interrupted with, “Sir, I’m afraid I cannot hold Mrs. Potts anymore, she has been trying to reach you. However, the privacy protocol is currently enabled.”

Tony let out a loud groan. “Tell her I am busy, J.”

Steve quirked an amused eyebrow, petting Tony’s side soothingly. Jarvis was silent for a moment and continued with, “I am sorry Sir but she says she has many creative threats she is willing to put in motion if you do not answer her calls.”

“I’m guessing this conversation will have to wait?” Steve joked. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and let out a breath through his nose, and Steve frowned again. “Unless you want me to tell Pepper you can’t talk this seems important to you.”

Tony shook his head no, his sweet Alpha was always so good to him. “It’s okay, cuore mio, I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Steve eyed him warily, but nodded and gave him a kiss. “I love you.”

Tony smiled weakly as Steve got up to go get ready for the day. He’ll tell him later.

~

After that Tony may or may not have started avoiding Steve. After this morning's mess with Pepper he couldn’t decide now how to tell Steve. This morning it would have been easy and simple. Neither of them had done anything stupid to annoy each other, and it was a good morning where Steve didn’t wake up at the ass crack of dawn to go read the paper and Tony was actually in bed instead of down in the workshop. 

So he was back at step 1.

But, thankfully, Steve was out with Bucky so he was able to do some brainstorming. “Jarvis, how do I tell Steve I want to have his children?” He whined, flopping onto the chaise lounge.   
“Would you like me to compile a list of ideas, Sir?”

Tony shrugged, “might as well.”

After a few minutes his phone lit up with a list. “Be straightforward, babysit for a friend, give subtle hints, get romantic and him you want to fuck him without protection? J, where the hell did you find this list?”

“I combined a list of ways from different internet sites and personal experiences from other parents.” Jarvis explained calmly.

“I mean I guess it’s not awful, but how contradictory! Be straightforward but drop subtle hints? Don’t pressure him but tell him you want to fuck him with no protection? Interesting is all. Oh but it does make me I should probably go off birth control as well… remind me about that later, J. Oh and should I go to the doctor?” 

“I can arrange that,” Jarvis said drily, “But, if I may, Sir, based off of previous patterns in your relationship, everything works out more… smoothly when you are straightforward.” 

Tony rolled his eyes at the AI, “where’s the fun in that?”

Jarvis remained silent while Tony mulled over ideas. Straightforward was (unfortunately for Jarvis) a last resort for Tony. His hormones liked the idea of just telling Steve that, “Hey, let’s fuck without any protection because I want to have your babies.” But to his more rational side, that idea seemed a bit dubious for his taste. Tony would like Steve to actually, you know, have a say in this.

Subtle hints would probably be his best bet for now, unless he found something better. 

~

Sheepishly walking up to Steve after about 83 hours of avoidance was pathetic, to say the least, and Tony knew it, but he had come up with a few (sadly, kind of lame) ideas to bring up babies with Steve.

The blonde was scrambling eggs in the kitchen when he appeared, and the Alpha supplied him with an unimpressed look. “Wanna talk about whatever that was?” He asked, drily. 

Tony smiled guiltily, coming up to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Not yet, really, no.” The tension in Steve’s body released a bit. “As long as you’re alright, I guess,” he sighed, “do you want any coffee?”  
Tony’s nearly instantaneous reaction was a strong yes, but he also read that caffeine was no good for babies. Now it was time to prove he could go without it. “Nah, I’m good.” 

Steve stopped paying attention to the eggs and looked at him, bewildered. “What? Are you sure you’re okay?” Tony tossed his head back a little, laughing, “I’m really okay, I’m great.”

Actually, he could already feel a headache revving up from the lack of caffeine, but it was fine.

“Hey, you and I should visit Pepper and Annabelle soon, I miss the little one already.” Tony said nonchalantly as possible. Steve smiled, putting the eggs on plates, handing Tony one. “Sure thing… it’s kind of weird to think that she already has kids.”

Tony frowned a bit, biting into his breakfast. “Why do you say that?” Steve winced and tilted his head to the side explaining, “that came out wrong, I just meant that she never seemed like she wanted kids. She seemed already so preoccupied and busy, like you.”

Tony sat, a little stunned, trying to figure out what to say to that. “Um, what?”

Steve fixed him with a look that was indecipherable, “well I know we’ve never really talked about it, but I knew you didn’t want kids, so I just forgot about the idea of it and went on with life.” 

Tony stared at his stupid, wonderful, but still stupid, Alpha. “Steve, I would love to have babies,” He swallowed, he wasn’t prepared to say this right now but his mouth kept running, “I want kids with you so bad.”

The other man’s mouth was agape and Tony could practically see the cogs whirring in his head, and apparently it was his turn to give a, “What?” Tony took one of Steve’s hands. “Steve, my love, my mate, my handsome Alpha, I want nothing more than to carry your children.” Tony barely got the last word past his lips when Steve surged forward and crashed his lips against his mate’s. When they seperated, Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s, asking in wonder, “really?”

 

“Steve, these last few days I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you that. The internet has very bad ideas, by the way,” they both chuckled, then it went silent as Tony thought out his next words, “I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t want kids with you.”

Steve sighed, stroking Tony’s cheek, “it just never seemed like something you wanted. You never mentioned it and I didn’t want to get attached to the idea for you to say you don’t want them. I’d rather have you by yourself than anyone or anything else and a kid.”

Tony smiled, “well you can have both.”

Steve grinned in return, kissing him again, “lucky me.” He started kissing his way down Tony’s neck, as the Omega stretched to expose more.

“Wanna get started now?”


End file.
